Fanon Classic Traveler
The Traveler is a mysterious and presumed, ancient being, who was alive long before the birth of the Emperor. Many theories and assumptions are made, but none are sure which one is correct. He also kept a collection of stones that were dubbed Stones of the Gods. History Origin Very very little is known about the Traveler. Most things about him are either fake, theories, loose information and sometime actual truth. The most popular and well believed theory is that he may have been from another Galaxy. The War in Heaven The Traveller appeared in this Galaxy during the Ancient Times, just as the War in Heaven had begun. He took no part in it, merely observing the escalating conflicts amongst the lesser races. The only times he seemed to intervene was when the Enslavers came. He captured one to study it and made some interesting discoveries. Another time was to help an Eldar Autarch who was stranded and dying. An Eldar's name Setsu, who would later become his student. Birth of the Emperor and Chaos After the War, the Traveler disappears after that. In his journal though, discovered by Grim Doris, it speaks of the fall of a mighty race due to their own pride and how they would live their lives desperately against their mortal enemy. It also spoke of a powerful man that will wait for centuries until rising in Golden Armor and unite his people. He would lead thousands of super human warriors throughout the galaxy. While at the same time, the birth of three beings of power and madness, who would become four, would reek terror upon the mortal world. Grim could only deduced that he must have been referring to the Fall of the Eldar, The Emperor and the Chaos Gods, as they originally started as three until Slaneesh was born in M30. So the Traveler must have foreseen these events somehow. Legacy Though no one knew of his existence, many powerful organizations and beings have sought of what he has left behind. During the Ancient Times and recorded in files aboard his ship, the Traveler had carried several objects with god like powers that almost nothing could withstand them. Grim believed that with those stones, he could complete his plan of brining the Star Child's rule into reality. With the help of his allies, this may be so. A warband named the Sons of Horus, led by their Chaos Lord Bevid the Skull also seek out these objects as well for his own uses. Grim has found evidence that not only do some members of the Illuminati want it, but the Cabal, the beings who turned Alpharius to Horus's side, also seek it. The members of the Illuminati believe these stones will be more suffice in helping the revival of the Emperor as he sought them as well and they do no harm to humans. The Cabal wants them to destroy Chaos. And finally and perhaps, in Grim's view, the most dangerous competitor, the Shadow One. the Shadow One later revealed himself to be Setsu, the Eldar Autarch during the War in Heaven who the Traveler saved as well as his student. He merely seeks them out so they can be locked away somewhere safe from the hands of others. The Traveler's Book The book of the Traveler is the sole key to the Traveler's history and creations. Though some info has disappeared or missing, it has been useful for beings who wish to learn more about him and the stones. It also contains information about other events that have happened or will happen. Currently Grim Doris holds it. Technology From what can be understood, the Traveler's technology seems to be the combination of both organic and machinery. The material is more flexible and almost seems alive. The tech is capable of going over a being's body and fuse to it as well as rearrange the body as well into a more suitable form. The organic part seems to be made from material like plants, rocks from astroids or worlds. The Traveler's ship is an example. On the outside and inside, it looks like a giant rock/tree. But really it is very defense and is capable of lasting for millenniums. It seems to be powered by an unknown source, which radiates purple air. The Shadow One took much of this technology to build a force of warriors in order to retrieve his master's stones. The ship, after being discovered by Grim, still floats in the edge of the galaxy, near the rim of wear the Astronomican's limit reaches. It seems to do it on purpose, as if trying to avoid detection due to that it gives off some psychic wave. Powers Race There is only one true question that remains: What is the Traveler? Many have tried to identify what race he was from, but to no avail. Even the Shadow One, his own student, does not know who he is or what he is. To some of the more ancient beings, it is possible he may have been an Old One who did not, for some reason, participate in the God Wars. He could've also been a Slann, thus his interest in taking in Otda Others believe he alive before the Old Ones as well, thus explaining his ability to remain undetected from them. Some believe he may be a surviving Necrontyr who did not follow the C'tan and turn into a Necron. Some believe he may be a advance human. This is unlikely as the human race took form after the war, though he may be some ancestor of the Humans. Some believe that he was a shaman, the human psykers who brought the birth of the Emperor. There is also the worrisome fact that he could be a C'tan. The fact he may come from another galaxy is the more popular and likely believed. Students Otda This being is assumed to be first apprentice of the Traveler (of course, this cannot be confirmed as the Traveler's exact origins are shrouded in mystery). However, like his master, Otda's origins are also very mysterious and nothing can be confirmed about his life before meeting the Traveler. All that is known of his past is that he was of Slann decent. Otda is noted as being a formidable Psyker who had an affinity for the realm beyond Realspace. He features greatly throughout the beginning of the Traveler's book and references to Otda can be found dotted amongst the rest of the journal. Grim Doris discovered that Otda had studied and learned of the creation of some of the Stones of the Gods. Unfortunately, most of the pages regarding the origins of the artefacts appear to be missing, assumedly taken by the Shadow One at some point, so Otda's notes cannot be fully verified. It is known that Otda possessed several of the Stones of the Gods during the time which the Traveler still wandered the Galaxy. The Sensei Grim Doris discovered a Slann Tomb during his quest to find the Eye of Relai. Within its ancient walls Grim found the enshrined remains of Otda and the Eye of Relai, which had been ceremoniously embedded into the forehead of the Slann. This led the Grim to question the fate of this student as it's death had never been noted in the Traveler's Book. Interestingly, even though Otda had clearly been dead for millennia, if not eons, Grim Doris detected a potent psychic energy surrounding the mummified remains of the Old Slann and it is noted that some of Grim's entourage could hear a voice calling to them a they approached the body. As Grim left he himself heard the voice which simply called out: "Beware of the Shadow One". The strong residual Psychic field surrounding Otda's remains has made Grim Doris speculate that the Old Slann may not be as dead as he seems. Grim has ment to look further into the matter, but other events have prevented him from doing so. Setsu Appearances There are many events that have happened over the millenniums that may suggest the Traveler is still alive. One is during his time aboard the Traveler's ship, Grim sensed a large psychic presence on board. He deduced that the ship radiated with psychic power, but as he continued investigating he sensed a voice talking to him, telling him of many tales or things yet to come. One said, "Reclaim the stones, unlock your prize." Another time was when Gabriel Angelos was battling against the corrupted Chapter Master Kyras. He had a vision of him destroying the malecditum and the daemon in it going towards the Chapter Master revealing of who Kyras was dealing with. Eldrad of Craftworld Ulthwe was confronted by a hooded man who warned him that his final days were coming. The Farseer believed it to be a trick until later events proved otherwise. Guesses Category:Archive